1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a so-called xe2x80x98crimping/erxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98decapping/erxe2x80x99 toolxe2x80x94particularly, but not exclusively, for container closures, such as used for sample vials, atomisers, infusion bottles and the like.
The closure is typically a circular cap, with a depending annular peripheral skirt, which forms a (mechanically secure) circumferential edge joint or seal with a (upstanding) neck of a container access opening.
Terminology
Crimping
The term xe2x80x98crimpingxe2x80x99 is used herein to embrace the (re-) shaping of a deformable (wall) element, say of thin sheet materialxe2x80x94by locally applied forcexe2x80x94such as to bring the element profile into (close) conformity with a (rigid) contact surface.
In this way, intimatexe2x80x94indeed sealingxe2x80x94joint engagement can be achieved.
Moreover, a continuous peripheral edge seal can be effected around the circumferential rim of an access opening or mouthxe2x80x94vis to a containerxe2x80x94in a singe (re-) shaping action.
Decapping
Similarly, the term xe2x80x98decappingxe2x80x99 is used for the xe2x80x98reversexe2x80x99 processxe2x80x94that is (re-) shaping, or deformation, for closure cap removal from a container access opening.
Cap removal typically involves depressing a mid-portion over a container access opening about the gripped rim, to break or separate a peripheral edge seal.
In practice, it is convenient for the same operating toolxe2x80x94with an appropriate (demountable) working (ie workpiece contact) headxe2x80x94to be used selectively for either crimping or de-capping.
2. Prior Art
Crimpers and decappers, of various (jaw) sizes or capacities, for such purposes are known.
Typically a xe2x80x98plierxe2x80x99 type tool configuration, is adopted, of two pivotally interconnected operating handles.
One handle commonly carries, or is associated with, a crimping/er or decapping/er unit, and the other an actuator therefor.
Hitherto known crimpers and decappers suffer from various operational disadvantagesxe2x80x94one being that they can soon tire the user, in repetitive operation.
This reflects adverse tool ergonomics, such as excessive weight or bulk, inappropriate leveragexe2x80x94ie mechanical advantage, required manual force and attendant handle travelxe2x80x94and geometryxe2x80x94ie path of hand movement.
The Applicant has devised a stand-mounted crimper-decapper press toolxe2x80x94the subject of GB 2,213,137xe2x80x94featuring an adjustable work unit cradle, using a long operating arm to afford significant mechanical advantage, and so alleviate operator fatigue.
The Applicant has also since devised a light-weight, (die cast metal body) ergonomic hand-held, plier type crimper-decapper, for low intensity use.
A hand tool allows mobility and thus flexibility of operation.
In certain repetitive and/or high capacity applicationsxe2x80x94such as previously associated with a stand-mounted toolxe2x80x94there is a requirement for a more powerful and heavy-duty hand tool.
Statement of Invention
According to one aspect of the invention, a hand held, power-operated or power-assisted, crimper and/or decapper tool, comprises
a hollow handle body, housing a fluid powered actuator;
a fluid control valve, for controlling fluid pressure supply to the actuator;
and an operating trigger for the control valve;
a transverse head portion, with a demountable connection, for an output unit, and housing a drive transfer coupling, for operative driving connection between the actuator and a mounted output unit, characterized by a pivoted bell crank, with angularly offset, differential length, lever arms, configured to impart angular displacement, and mechanical advantage, through one crank arm engaging an actuator output rod and the other engaging a drive plunger, of a (demountable) crimping/er and decapping/er unit.
Conveniently, the fluid actuator comprises a piston-in-cylinder device, with a piston coupled to an output drive rod.
In a particular construction, the handle body comprises an elongate hollow tubular body, with an angled head portion at one end and an external operating trigger.
A remote internal drive coupling, such as a push rod, between trigger and control valve, allows their location at opposite ends of the body.
Thus the trigger is conveniently xe2x80x98forwardxe2x80x99 at the head and the control valve xe2x80x98rearwardxe2x80x99.
Desirably, the handle body also accommodates a fluid distribution block, alongside the control valve, together configured to control the supply of fluid pressure, to an actuator drive chamber.
The handle body may also incorporate detachable (hose) connection ports for an external fluid pressure supply.
In a particular overall arrangement, internal fluid pressure within a piston-in-cylinder (drive) chamber, displaces a piston, with a linearly slidable (drive) rod, contacting one arm of a pivoted bell crank lever, to impart angular displacement, with mechanical advantage, in turn applied to a drive plunger of a crimping/er and decapping/er unit.
The piston is desirably biassed towards a distribution block at the opposite end of the handle body from the head.
The head may comprise a hollow body housing a bell crank lever, pivotally mounted to the housing wallxe2x80x94for example adjacent a mounting aperture for an output head assembly, such as a crimper or decapper unit or module.
In a particular construction, a relatively short lever arm of the bell crank is disposed alongside the pivot and juxtaposed with a drive plunger of a crimper or decapper unit when installed.
This leaves a relatively longer lever arm of the bell crank spanning between crank pivot and the end of the piston drive rod.
In this way, linear translational movement of the piston and entrained drive rod is transferred, through angular throw of the bell crank, to linear translational movement of an (installed) crimper/decapper drive plungerxe2x80x94but through an angular offset, eg of some ninety degrees.
This angular offset allows a comfortable, ergonomic hand and wrist holding position for the tool, in relation to a container with a closure to be fitted or removed, and held in the other hand.
Conveniently, the body supports a (finger-operated) squeeze or pull-action trigger, for actuating the fluid control valve.
The trigger is desirably accommodated within a guard spanning a corner quadrant between the handle body and head, with a remote trigger movement transfer rod alongside the drive chamber and between trigger at one end and control valve at the other end.
The control valve is conveniently located alongside a distribution block, itself incorporating connector fittings for fluid pressure supply.
In practice fluid drive pressure may be derived from pneumatic and/or hydraulic remote sourcexe2x80x94such as a pump, or reservoir.
The crimping and decapping unit may embody a collet-chuck, for demountable fitting of different sized crimper or decapper units.
A collet-chuck has a plurality of radially displaceable jaws and an (intervening) axially-displaceable punch, for initiating (relative) jaw movement.
Overall, such a hand-held tool can be configured as light, ergonomic and power-assisted, or power-drivenxe2x80x94such as by pneumatic or hydraulic pressurexe2x80x94thereby reducing the physical effort required to carry out a crimping or decapping operation.